クリスマスサプライズ
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: 何もクリスマスに良いニュースを取得するよりも、それらが確認狼することができますすることができます。レモン


**こんにちは私は物語ですここで少しまた別の、真実とカップルしたこのショットを****1****に長いと思い、私はここにいます。**

**En esta historia no habrá drama ni nada solo mucho amor de una pareja muy conocida ya la que todos amamos jaja sale lean y déjenme sus comentarios que para mi son muy importantes.** **物語の中でこの存在知られているだけでなくなることがないドラマだけたくさんのものやカップルの愛から、私たちはすべての愛のジャアウトし、コメントをしようして、私には読めない私ですが重要な。**

**Nota: esto no será POV** **注意：これはハメ撮りされません**

**Sorpresa de Navidad** **クリスマスサプライズ**

En el mullido sofá de una hermosa casa se encuentra sentado Syaoran Li un joven de 22 años cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos color ámbar, muy apuesto de cuerpo bien formado pero no demasiado marcado, alto de aproximadamente 1.80 se encontraba vestido con un traje Armani negro con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados, dándole una apariencia totalmente sexy. 家の中の美しいソファで豪華で座っている小狼黒アルマーニのスーツ李に22歳の古い暗い茶色の髪を、目琥珀、非常にハンサムなボディがではないも着ていた約マーク、高1.80ボタンは、彼のシャツの2つの最初のセクシーボタンを外し完全に、与え、それに。

Se encontraba sentado esperando a su esposa para salir rumbo a la casa de sus mejores amigos para festejar navidad con ellos, como lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron y se empezaron a relacionar . 彼は接続するために待っていた座ってクリスマスを祝うの家に向かって行く彼の妻に友人最高の彼とその始まり、彼らがいたことに会った彼らは以来。

Sakura Kinomoto o mejor dicho Sakura Li es su esposa una joven de la misma edad que el joven cabellos castaño claro, ojos color verde cual esmeralda, un cuerpo muy bien definido estatura alta de 1.70 y muy hermosa. さくら木之本は、というか、妻の李は、髪若い褐色と同じ年齢のある若い女性は、目をエメラルドグリーンどの1.70高、非常に美しい高さのボディは非常によく定義された。

Cuando Sakura bajo por las escaleras de la casa Syaoran dejo su hilo de pensamientos para prestarle atención a la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente suyo, llevaba un vestido Christian Dior color negro ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura era largo hasta los talones y con un escote en la espalda que llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, a conjunto con unas zapatillas Jimmy Choo en color negro y con tacos de 7 cm. ときさくらは小狼の家の下に階段の彼女のスレッドを左首の前にいた美しい女性と考えに注意を払うする色、着て黒いクリスチャンディオールのドレスのタイトなボディだった腰の長さのかかとと 黒で 背中が失わ到達へ戻るその名前を靴でいくつかのジミーChooの に沿って センチ 売れ7。

Syaoran al ver a su esposa se levanta para tomarla de la cintura y darle un tierno beso al amor de su vida 小狼は、生涯に参照してくださいの愛取るまで取得彼の妻が彼女をキスをして与える腰

-Ya estoy lista amor-dijo Sakura una ves terminado el beso "私は愛です準備ができたら、"参照してくださいを言った終わったさくらがキス

-Ya lo note-dijo Syaoran recorriendo con la mirada a su esposa "あなたは通知され、"妻と小狼の彼の視線がで

-Bien vámonos por que Eriol y Tomoyo deben estar esperándonos "まあ待ってもらえますか？Eriolのは行く必要があります知世と

-De acuerdo pero regresando quiero mi regalo de Navidad de acuerdo?-dijo empezando a besar en cuello de su esposa "わかりましたが、戻って私は契約をする私のクリスマスプレゼント、"首を妻彼の言った開始するキス

-Muy bien-dijo echando el cuello para atrás dándole espacio para poder que su esposo pudiera besar mejor su cuello-pero ahora vámonos que ya es tarde-dijo separándose bruscamente de el キス首をより良いが、今では後半に行くのを聞かせて戻って"非常に首が注ぐ"と述べただけでなく、できるようでした部屋を夫は彼女のように、"彼は言った分離突然

Tomaron camino a la mansión Hiraguizawa, en donde el matrimonio los estaba esperando impacientes dado a que eran los únicos que faltaban, ya que sus demás invitados tanto Takashi y su esposa Chiharu junto con su pequeña hija de 3 años, Fumma y su esposa Rika junto con su pequeño niño de 2 años, Kamui y su esposa Naoko y sus gemelos de 7 meses. トック3年の娘道路にマンションHiraguizawa若く、結婚となった待ってイライラして千春の妻行方不明以来、他のお客様の両方隆と彼のものから、彼らがいただけで、彼の妻リカFumma一緒にヶ月と彼の少年2年間、カムイと彼の妻直子と彼女の双子の7。

Se subieron a su Aston Martin gris de año para partir. 彼らは灰色のアストン得た彼のからマーティン年。

Llegaron y al tocar apareció una radiante Tomoyo con su pancita de 5 meses de embarazo a recibirlos. 彼らが到着し、それらを受信する5か月妊娠再生さ晴れやか知世を腹彼女と一緒に。

-Sakura, Syaoran que bueno que llegan me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo la azabache dejándolos pasar a la mansión "さくらは、小狼どのように良い私は飢えを来ている"と述べたジェットマンションせるにそれらに行く

-Lo siento Tomoyo , es mi culpa me tarde demasiado arreglándome y además fui a recoger eso-dijo a lo que ella solo sonrió con complicidad a su amiga. "私はoverdressedごめん知世、私の障害私は、また後でそれを収集するために行って、"友達と彼女はだけで笑って故意。

-Muy bien pasemos a la sala todos los están esperando. "まあ私達が部屋取得するには、すべての待っている。

-Feliz Navidad!-saludo Sakura a sus amigos de toda la vida y asi empezaron los saludos abrazo y felicitaciones, hasta que llego el momento de pasar al comedor. "メリークリスマスと！サクラは一生の友人に、挨拶ので、抱擁を始めたのご挨拶とお祝い、夕食までに行って来た時は。

La cena transcurrió entre platicas acerca de la vida de cada uno de los jóvenes llego la hora del postre y todos pasaron a tomarlo la sala con una taza de te. 夕食は若者、それぞれの生活について話していた過ごしたお茶の時間でしたデザートとコーヒーで部屋を取る渡さすべての。

-Y bien chicos no creen que es hora de también traer retoños al nido-dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Syaoran y Sakura "まあ男は巣にしない子を持ってもいない時間だと考えて、それは、"彼はさくらとEriolと転換する狼

-Jeje-rio nerviosamente Syaoran-pues será cuando tenga que ser-dijo no muy seguro Jejeは笑った-狼-それは確かにしないことと場所でなければなりませんそれは

-Asi es-dijo Sakura medio ausente, algo que no paso desapercibido por su esposo "はい"さくらは夫とぼんやり彼女によって見過ごさ何かがない

-Bien es hora de abrir los regalos no creen?-dijo Takashi "まあそれは時間が信じられないのか贈り物を開くと、"隆は言った

-Muy bien-dijeron todos casia coro "オーケー、"彼らはすべてのコーラスカッシア

Los regalos se abrieron y pasada la media noche los matrimonios se empezaron a despedir para poder llevar a sus hijos a dormir al final solo quedaron Syaoran y Sakura en la mansión Hiraguizawa, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la cocina hablando mientras Eriol y Syaoran estaban tomando una copa de coñac platicando muy amenamente. 贈り物が開かれた後、真夜中の結婚は取っていた小狼が始まったEriolに火が話をするには、注文をもたらすキッチン子供たちを寝てで終わりそこにいただけで小狼はさくらていた知世の邸宅Hiraguizawa、サクラ、ブランデー愉快話して非常に。

-Eriol tu pregunta me dejo pensando-dijo Syaoran viendo su copa de coñac casi vacía "Eriolご質問を考えて左にある私は、"ブランデーと彼女のほぼ空のグラスを見て小狼は、

-A si que pregunta-dijo Eriol con su habitual mirada de misterio como si el supiera algo que los demás no 彼のいつもの顔の謎としていない場合は何かを他のユーザーが知っていた彼は言ったEriolは、"場合には、問題が

-Hacer de tener…un hijo-dijo Syaoran alzando la mirada 子供をしない場合がある..."狼が探している

-Mmm y que as pensado-pregunto Eriol "うーん、とEriol考えとして聞いてもいいが

-La verdad si me gustaría pero no se que piensa Sakura しないことをする場合"、実は私は希望サクラと思う

-Yo creo que a ella también le gustaría. "私は好きだと思う彼女は希望も。

-Muy bien-en ese instante entraron Sakura y Tomoyo a la sala riendo "さて、その瞬間、さくらと知世は笑って入力室

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos mi amor-dijo Sakura viendo a su esposo "私は愛する思う自分の行く時間がない、"さくらは夫は彼女のように述べている

-Muy bien-dijo levantándose-Buenas noche y Feliz Navidad a los dos-dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos "わかりました"と、彼は言ったの2つの立ち上がり夜は、クリスマスに良い、"友人彼の別れを告げる

-Feliz Navidad-dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo "メリークリスマス"知世は言ったEriolとしながら

-Hasta mañana y Feliz navidad-dijo Sakura "おやすみなさいとメリークリスマス、"さくらは言った

-Buena suerte Sakura-le susurro Tomoyo "グッドラック、さくら知世のささやき

Una ves en su auto Syaoran intento hablar con Sakura pero ella venia sumida en sus pensamientos. いったん車の中で彼の狼さくらと話をしようとするが、彼女は考えてきたの深い。

Una ves que llegaron a la casa Syaoran tomo asiento y halo a Tomoyo para sentarla en sus piernas. 一度あなたが得たホームハロー私は、小狼知世座る彼女の足に彼。

-Mi amor, ya me daras mi regalo de navidad-dijo Syaoran besando el cuello de su esposa "私の愛、あなたは贈り物をする私のクリスマス、"首を言ったの小狼は、キスの妻

-Si pero no es este-dijo levantándose, para tomar una pequeña caja que estaba debajo del árbol de navidad envuelto en un papel color verde y con un moño rojo. "はいしかし、赤いリボン紙緑これはに包まれたクリスマスツリーが下になかったとする上昇、ボックスを取る小さい。

-Aquí tienes-dijo extendiéndoselo a Syaoran "ここでは、"まで言った小狼は、

-Gracias-susurro y empezó a abrirlo "ささやきを、ありがとうと、それを開くようになった

Al terminar de abrirlo arque una de sus perfectas cejas y volteo a ver a Sakura con cara de no entender en la caja avía un par de zapatitos verdes y una taza de "El mejor Papá del Mundo" "ベストのカップの世界"お父さんと緑のペア金庫に水路を理解するのは完璧な彼の典型的な1つをした後に開いて眉顔をしてサクラとなって参照してくださいスリッパ

-Mi amor la taza es muy bonita pero estos zapatitos no creo que me queden-dijo casi con inocencia a lo que su esposa se exaspero "私の愛は、カップは非常にきれいしかし、それらの靴は激怒した妻がいる彼はないと思うもので私が言った無邪気ほぼ

-Syaoran de verdad eres lento o solo te estas haciendo-dijo Sakura muy seria -狼は深刻遅いが本当にただ非常にあなたの取得、"さくらは言った

-De verdad no me estoy haciendo, no entiendo esto "本当に私がやっている、この理解していない

Sakura subió las escaleras hacia su habitación maldiciendo lo despistado que fue y sigue siendo su esposo, abrió el cajón del buro alado de su cama, saco una hoja y bajo las escaleras, se acerco a su esposo y le extendió la hoja. さくらは、夫も彼女の階段を走ったまで無知彼女の部屋ののろいものであり、局の引き出しを開いたベッド翼彼の、シートを受け取っていると階段の下で、夫に近づいて、彼女とシートを示した彼。

-Que es esto-repuso Syaoran "これは何です、"狼は言いました

-Los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo-dijo y Syaoran abrió los ojos como plato-tengo un mes de embarazo "妊娠検査私の結果は、妊娠した月狼が開か彼の目は全体の1私は

Syaoran no dijo nada solo se levanto y cargo a su esposa en brazo y le dio vueltas, pero asi como la levanto la dejo delicadamente en el suelo 小狼は、床と下の妻もちょうど立っていた彼を、彼になって腕と、それを超えるが、そうとして取得する彼女は優しく聞かせて

-Lo siento le pude haberle hecho daño a nuestro hijo-dijo acariciándole su vientre aun plano "申し訳ありませんがあなたの息子を私たち傷つけることができるが、"彼はフラット、まだ彼の腹をしたパッティング

-Descuida no paso nada-dijo acariciando los hermoso cabellos de su esposo "の髪を心配しないことも起こった、なでると彼女は言った"夫の美しい

-Me as hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Sakura, me diste tu amor y ahora me das un hijo, Te amo-le dijo besándola "私はサクラ世界の男性で、幸せしたように、あなたが与えたあなたの愛を私に今、あなたはキスを与えると彼は言った私に"息子を、私はあなたを愛して

-Yo también Te amo Syaoran-dijo volviéndolo a besar "私も愛してる"と、彼女はキス狼になってし

El besos se fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirlo solo en un contacto de lengua, Syaoran llebo su mano hasta el cierre del vestido de Sakura y lo bajo Sakura al notar esto rompió el beso それはなるキスを直前まで強度キスがあったの増加に連絡言語壊した、さくら指摘末、小狼が持ってオフに手をするまでのドレスさくらと低

-Vamos a nuestra recamara-le dijo enrollando sus pernas en la cadera de Syaoran "ベッド我々是非には、"彼女は狼をヒップ太ももを〜あなたと圧延低い

El no corto ni perezoso empezó a andar con su esposa en brazo hasta la habitación y una ves ahí la recostó delicadamente en la cama y se posiciono encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, continuo con los besos pero ahora llevándolos también a su cuello, donde dejo un reguero de besos húmedo. 短期または遅延が部屋に腕の妻で彼と歩いていない開始している参照してくださいそこにそっとベッド傾いたとその上に立っても粉砕することなく、キスと続くが、今も残して私は首、リードしていたウェットキスの跡。

Se deshizo del vestido completamente, y admiro el cuerpo casi desnudo de su esposa, ella era realmente hermosa y no cabe duda de Kami la doto demasiado bien, acaricio sus bien formadas piernas, ubio por su vientre hasta topar con su pechos, los cuales masajeo, pero no contento con solo ese contacto, busco el broche del sosten de u esposa y al oir un "clic" supo que se deshizo de esa molesta tela. 彼女はドレスの得た取り除く完全に、私は妻の裸を彼のほとんど感心、彼女は足をされ、本当に美しい髪は間違いないも恵まれ格好、愛撫、彼女の腹uBioにまでマッサージでそれを満たして、胸しかし、"をクリックして"妻や耳を傾け、大黒柱の満足していないだけで、その連絡先スナップ、顔用のWeb知って厄介なことの誰に取り除く。

Empezó por repartir besos en uno de sus pecho pero después introdujo uno de sus pezones en la boca, el cual succiono, lambio y mordisqueo arrancándole gemido. 彼が、あなたのにキスを共有始まった。胸部してうめき声を導入引き裂くと痛烈Lambiのいずれかを彼女の乳首に口、その吸い込ま。

Dejo sus pechos en paz y se deshizo de su propia ropa quedando totalmente desnudo ante la mirada de su esposa, ella lo recorrió sin ningún pudor admirando sus bíceps y su bien formado abdomen, sin olvidar esa parte de la anatomía de su esposo que le demostraba cuan excitado estaba. と平和の胸を彼女みましょう妻彼のことを取り除くの目自分の裸の前に完全に服されて、彼女は夫走った彼女の堂々と称賛彼の上腕二頭筋と腹部よく訓練されたの解剖学の一部を言及していない示した彼女私はどのように興奮。

El volvió a capturar los labios de su esposa y los beso con necesidad, mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda de esta, una ves ambos en las mismas Syaoran se posiciono ente las piernas de Sakura y empezó a entrar delicadamente en ella arrancándole gemidos 妻の必要性、彼は元に戻したとして、最後に作品の両方を、見て、この同じ位置とキス捕唇は狼されてさくらの足は、そっと涙を開始にうめき声

Empezó con un vaivén tranquilo pero conforme pasaban los segundos la necesidad se hizo mucha y Syaoran incremento la velocidad de sus embestidas, ambos estaban por llegar al clímax podían sentirlo, Syaoran se incorporo un poco llevándose a Sakura con el y ella que sentada a ahorcadas sobre el y asi se aferro a su fuerte espalda, sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo que estaba llegando, sintió tensarse a Syaoran en sus brazos y después como su esposo se dejaba ir en ella, soltando un gruñido de placer. それが、静かなスタートとスイングとして秒、推力の彼の渡されたの必要性をかなりの速さの増加と小狼は、両方のそれを感じることができたいたにクライマックスに達すると、小狼は、彼と一緒にサクラを少し取っていると彼女の首を絞めに座ってように、バックに強い執着する彼の、オーガズム痙攣を感来ていた、彼は腕に緊張感じました狼と、それとして彼女に行って左にある夫は、喜びのうめき声を外にぶつける。

Se quedaron asi unos momentos abrazados con sus cuerpos aun unidos 彼らは立って一緒にしながら体を採用するのはまだありません

-Te amo Sakura nunca lo olvides-le dijo Syaoran en sus labios さくらは、私が忘れて愛することは、"彼は小狼は彼の言ったの唇

-Y yo a ti Syaoran-dijo para después unirse en un tierno beso, en el cual se demostraban todo su amor "私は"愛してる愛を言った小狼は自分のした入札キスし、結合

_Cinco años después…_ _5__年後__..._

- Mama dice papa que si no te apresuras te dejaremos-le dijo un niño de 4 años de edad a su madre -ママパパは言ったよあなたが言う急いで、あなたがいる場合を残し、"4歳の母親

-Ya voy Hien dile a tu padre que se espere tantito "私は教えてあげるあなたのお父さん飛燕は少し予想以上

-De acuerdo yo le digo Mami-dijo y salió de la habitación de sus padres para dirigirse a un muy exasperado Syaoran que ya quería salir de su casa "さて、私はお母さんに伝える"と彼は言ったと小狼部屋を残って怒った非常に両親にアドレスが既に家を残していた

Hien Li un niño de ojos verdes como su madre pero todo el físico de su padre con la excepción de que su cabello es algo mas lacio, al igual que el de su madre y su color una combinación entre el de Sakura y Syaoran. ヒアン李母親が、彼女の緑の目を持つ子供のような彼の母親とthat、すべての物理のような父親を除いて、彼の髪は、isもう少し直進し、小狼サクラ色のcombinationの。

-Ya estoy lista amor-dijo una muy radiante Sakura que salió con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido pero, algo olgado para el gusto de Syaoran pero eso no quitaba que se viera hermosa "私は明るい準備が整いましたので愛は非常に、"しかし、言った、ドレスの美しい桜が来たからと淡いピンクの小狼のolgadoのようなものが、美しく見えるか、それはない

-Vámonos-dijo Syaoran dándola un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa y tomando después a su hijo en brazos para dirigirse a la residencia Yamazaki a celebrar otra navidad mas entre amigo y familia. "さあ、"家族と妻の唇に彼にはほとんどキスを与える彼女の小狼は、との間でお友達と山崎クリスマス彼女して別の記念居住する子供をしてください。

Por que Syaoran ya no le puede pedir nada mas a Kami, tenia una hermosa esposa que le avía dado los tres mejore regalos de su vida: su hijo, su amor y por ultimo la segunda heredera de la familia Li que venia en camino. それは小狼は、道路上のLi来た家族することができます2番目の相続人にしないでほしい最終的に神とに何かをより美しい妻、彼があった与えられた3彼の愛と、：息子を最大の生活彼の贈り物です。

Y asi en otra Navidad volvía a enterarse de que seria padre por segunda vez por que, nada es mejor que una Sorpresa de Navidad. そして別のクリスマスは再び驚きよりもクリスマスより学ぶことは、深刻な父のためには何もは、2回目。

**Que les pareció espero y les alla gustado bueno me retiro y espero sus rewies** **それは希望を超えていたと私は退職を好き良いと私は****rewies****を願って**


End file.
